Snotlout Comes Outlout
by snotloutisagod
Summary: Snotlout faces the difficult task of coming out as bisexual to his father, Spitelout, and also to his fellow dragon riders, but how will everyone accept him as such?


It was a rather quiet morning in the Jorgenson house, except for Snotlout's loud snoring. So loud that it annoyed his father, Spitelout. "Hey boy-o…. wake up! You're snoring too loud!", he yelled. "Uh… what? Oh,dad! Why did you wake me?! I was having a fantastic dream!", Snotlout grumbled, his eyes barely open and his hair all mussed up.

"We got a lot of things to do today, boy-o. I need you to help sharpen up this axe for me.", Spitelout said.

"Uh dad…", Snotlout asked his father. "What is it?", he responded, .

"T…. There's something I need to tell you.", Snotlout said. "Yeah? What is it, boy-o?", his dad replied.

"You know about Fishlegs, right, dad?". Snotlout said. "Yeah, what about him?", Spitelout replied.

"I…. I'm in love with him.", Snotlout said nervously as his father looked at him angrily.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS, BOY-O?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME, THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ANOTHER MAN! THE VIKING AND THE JORGENSON FAMILY TRADITION IS TO LOVE AND MARRY ANOTHER WOMAN! I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I DID NOT RAISE YOU TO BE THIS WAY!", Spitelout bellowed out angrily as Snotlout's eyes widened in disbelief.

"But… dad….I–", Snotlout said before being cut off by his father.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE JORGENSON FAMILY AND YOU ARE NO LONGER A VIKING!", Spitelout loudly yelled to his son.

Snotlout was in tears and became angry at what his father told him. He picked up a figurine from a nearby table and threw it in his father's direction, shattering it into pieces.

"SNOTLOUT! STOP IT ALREADY!", Spitelout screamed.

"I DON'T CARE, DAD! I DON'T CARE! I LOVE FISHLEGS! FUCK THIS FAMILY TRADITION! I AM SO TIRED OF LIVING BY YOUR FUCKING RULES! MOM WOULD NEVER HAVE FUCKING TREATED ME THE WAY YOU HAVE BEEN TO ME!", Snotlout said very angrily, storming out the front door.

"YOU ARE NOT MY SON ANY MORE! YOU HEAR ME?!" Spitelout yelled as he watched his son walk away.

"FUCK YOU, DAD! FUCK YOU TO HEL!" Tears ran down Snotlout's face as he continued to sob uncontrollably. "I… don't believe this… how can my dad…. my dad disown me like this? Oh, Thor."

Hookfang approached Snotlout and grunted at him. "What do you want, Hookfang?", Snotlout said. The dragon nuzzled Snotlout in the back, trying to get his attention as Snotlout was trying to walk away from him.

"What is it, Hookfang? Why are you acting this way?" The red Monstrous Nightmare whined and moved closer towards Snotlout, sensing there was something wrong with him.

"Oh all right. You're trying to cheer me up, aren't you?", Snotlout said as Hookfang nodded in agreement. Snotlout sat down on the ground as Hookfang curled up next to him. "Thanks, Hookfang. I know you can be a bit of a pain in the ass, but you've been a big help here. I can't believe my own dad disowned me….", he said, as tears came back down his face as he laid his head next to the dragon and closed his eyes to sleep

.

A little while later, Snotlout woke up, stretching his arms. "Nnngh… c'mon Hookfang, let's head back to the hut…". He hopped on Hookfang's back and they flew off to Dragon's Edge, where Hiccup was awaiting him. Snotlout walked towards Hiccup with his head down, feeling despondent.

"Oh… Snotlout. Uh, what's…what's wrong?" Hiccup asked. "Funny you should ask, my dad disowned me.", Snotlout replied. "Why?", Hiccup asked.

"Because…. I don't know how to tell you this… but… I love Fishlegs….", Snotlout said rather nervously to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled and put his hand on Snotlout's shoulder.

"Snotlout, that's wonderful. Why didn't you tell me this sooner? You know that we would never disown you. You are part of the dragon riders and we will never judge you, even if you can be annoying at times."

"Thanks… Hiccup… I thought I'd never hear that coming from you. I always found you to be irritating, but your words have helped me.", Snotlout said, cracking a smile. "Uh, where's Astrid?", he asked.

"Over there.", Hiccup replied. Snotlout confidently walked towards Astrid's direction where she was tending to Stormfly. She looked at Snotlout and let out a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Sigh… what do you want, Snotlout?", she asked him. "Well, hello, babe…. there's something I wanted to tell you". , Snotlout said in a flirty manner.

"What is it? And stop calling me babe! You're not my babe."

"Well, I wanted to tell you I'm in love with Fishlegs.", he replied. "Oh? That's wonderful, Snotlout. I was wondering why that one time you were gushing all over him. Well, I'm happy for you, then.", Astrid said.

"But I still have eyes for you, my babe. You know you want me. I'm still the most handsome and the prettiest Viking in all of Berk. Ladies can't resist the Snotman…"

"NO YOU'RE NOT!", Astrid yelled, punching Snotlout's shoulder.

"Owwwww howwwwww… awww, c'mon babe, you know you want me!", Snotlout pleaded to Astrid, as she just walked away from him.

"Bah. Can't believe she rejected me like that. But I'll still find a way to win her over." Snotlout walked over and saw the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, in his direction. Picking his nose, he approached Ruffnut with a rather smarmy grin on his face.

"Hey there babe, what's going on?" he said to Ruffnut. She huffed and rolled her eyes as well. "Sigh… what is it, Snotface? What is it that you want? And ugh, that's gross!", she said in a disgusted tone of voice, noticing him digging at his nose and pulling out a rather sizable booger.

"Well, besides you of course. I was going to tell you that… uh… I am in love with….", Snotlout said nervously, flinging out his booger.

"Come on… spit it out already? What's the matter, got yak in your mouth or something?", Ruffnut said. "Uh… no… I just wanted to say I was in love with Fishface!", he said.

"Oh. I see. You're in LOOOOOOOOOOOOVE with him, aren't you? Well isn't that great!", she replied in exasperation.

"Mmmm hmmm…. but I still have eyes for you, my babe. Forget that Eret guy, he's nothing. You should be with me, the prettiest and most handsome Viking out there in all of Berk. So how about it babe? You, me….?", Snotlout said. He leaned in towards Ruffnut, positioning himself for a kiss from her.

"Ugh! You're about as beautiful as a shaved old yak!", she yelled, slapping Snotlout in the face so hard that it left a red mark on the Viking's face.

"Ouch! That hurt! But c'mon, babe, you know you want to be with me.", he said, rubbing the red spot on his face. Tuffnut walked up to Snotlout and snickered at him.

"OOOOOH! SNOTTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! SNOTTY'S GOT A BOYFRIEND! AND HEEEEE'S IN LOOOVE WITH FISHLEGS!", Tuffnut said mockingly to Snotlout.

"Shut up, Tuffnut! That's not funny!", Snotlout yelled angrily. "Bah… I'm out of here, gonna go find Fishface and see where he's at."

Snotlout stomped away angrily from the twins and found Fishlegs inside the corner of the hut by the table reading a book of dragons.

"Uh… hi, Fishface…", Snotlout said to Fishlegs.

"Oh hi there, Snotlout. Sorry I was reading this book of dragons here. Such a fascinating book about all these new dragons! So, what's… what's up?", he asked Snotlout.

"Uh… Fishface… uhhhhhhh…. there's something I wanted to…. tell you…" he said to the chubby blonde Viking rather nervously.

"What is it, Snotlout? You… can tell me. I won't bite.", Fishlegs said. Feeling increasingly nervous and anxious, Snotlout began to shake as he fumbled for what he was trying to say to him.

"I…. I…I…..", Snotlout said as he began to sweat. "Why are you nervous? You can tell me…", Fishlegs said to Snotlout.

"I…. I.. love….. you….. there I said it…"

Fishlegs' eyes widened in disbelief, his mouth wide open in shock as his hand covered it. He couldn't believe what Snotlout had said to him. "You.. love me? I…I don't know what to say other than that nobody has ever loved me this way before.", he said.

"But I do love you, Fishlegs. That time you were Thor Bonecrusher made me realize how much I really fell for you. I just never wanted to say anything until now because I was afraid of how you would react. I was already afraid when I told dad about me being in love with you and he… he disowned me…", Snotlout said, crying to Fishlegs. Fishlegs put his arm around Snotlout and pulled him close to him.

"I'm sorry your dad had treated you this way. But don't worry… Hiccup, myself, Astrid, and the twins will always have your back." Fishlegs put his big fingers under Snotlout's chin, caressing it, and kissing Snotlout on the lips.

Snotlout returned the favor, kissing the chubby Viking deeply and holding him tightly. "Oh.. Thor… ahh haaaahhhh….. I love you, Fishface…", Snotlout said to him, gasping for air.

"I…. I love you too…. Snotlout… but… now… what do we do?"

Snotlout removed his helmet and slowly undressed himself completely to Fishlegs, "But.. why did you do that, Snotlout….. you… you look…. different. I've never seen you like that before", Fishlegs said, surprised and stunned at the sight of Snotlout's naked body.

"C'mon, Fishface, what are ya waitin' for…. get your clothes off already…"

Feeling a little nervous, Fishlegs reluctantly undressed himself completely. "Uh…

Snotlout… tell me why I… I have to do this?", he said.

"You'll see why…. oh… would you look at that… someone looks like he's ready.", Snotlout replied, noticing the chubby Viking's hard erection.

"What… I'm not ready… I'm…. AAAAAAH! Oh Thor! What are you doing, Snotlout?"

Without saying a word, Snotlout looked up and gazed at him lovingly, sucking passionately on Fishlegs' hard dick.

"AAAAAH… d–don't stop….. oh my Thor, this is so…nnnnngh…. incredible…..", Fishlegs moaned as Snotlout continued to suck him off. An orgasmic surge flowed rapidly through the chubby Viking's loins like a burning wild fire, spreading faster and faster until he reached his peak orgasm.

"Aaaah…. ahh… Snotlout…. this is… too…nnnngh… much! OH MY THOR! OHHHH MY THOR! SOMETHING'S HAPPENING… AAAAAAAAAAHH!", he screamed loudly, releasing his hot load of cum into Snotlout's mouth.

"Oh… ahhhh… hahhhh… Fishface…. that was amazing… and that… tasted good.", Snotlout said, gasping for air and delightfully swallowing FIshlegs' load.

"Really… S-snotlout? I'm sorry…. I'm sorry I went too fast. I couldn't help it."

"Don't worry about it, Fishface. It was only your first time. Now come here…"

The two dragon riders embraced each other once more, deeply kissing each other, their passion growing more and more intense with every kiss.

"Ahhh….. haaaah…. that… that was intense…. I love you, Snotlout.", Fishlegs said.

"I love ya, too, Fishface… but I ain't done with you yet. Why don't you, uh… bend over?". Snotlout asked Fishlegs.

"Wha… what for, Snotlout?"

"Oh you'll find out, Fishface.", Snotlout drew himself close to Fishlegs' big ass cheeks and spread them wide open with his hands, putting his mouth close to Fishlegs' asshole, making the chubby viking to moan softly in pleasure.

"Oh Thor! What…aaah… are you doing, Snotlout? That feels so good… aaaahh", Fishlegs moaned loudly as Snotlout kept eating out Fishlegs' big ass until his hole was completely drenched in his spit.

"All right, Fishface… heh…. damn your ass tastes so good… but are you ready for what's gonna happen?", Snotlout said, smirking evilly.

"Uh…. yeah… Snotlout…. I guess. But what are you going to….. AAAAAHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!", Fishlegs screamed loudly, feeling Snotlout's hard dick poking at his asshole.

"Good Thor, Fishface… just relax, will ya? You're…nnnnh… so tight… aaaaah… here we go… ahhhhh!"

"NNNGGGH! AAAAH… SNOTLOUT!", Fishlegs screamed loudly as Snotlout's dick penetrated inside of him.

"Oh yes… yes… aaaah…", Snotlout screamed, pounding the chubby Viking's big ass harder and harder. "Aaaaah… ahhh…oh, Thor! OH THOR! AAH… I'M… COMING IN HOT!", he screamed as he reached climax, releasing his hot load deep inside of Fishlegs' hole.

"Oh, Fishface. You're so…. you're so… amazing.", Snotlout said as he breathed heavily and plopped to the floor

"That was wonderful… but my ass is going to really hurt and it's…wet. H-how am I going to explain this to the others?", Fishlegs said, looking worried to Snotlout.

"It's okay, Fishface. Just… tell them you fell off of Meatlug and into a puddle of water." Snotlout said, flashing a reassuring smile. He drew closer to Fishlegs and rested his head on his big belly. "I love you, Fishlegs."

"I love you, too, Snotlout.", Fishlegs answered. Both of the Vikings fell asleep in each others' arms lovingly.

"Hey guys… are you okay? I heard screaming going and…. OH MY THOR! What's going on?", Hiccup said with a shocked look on his face as he entered the hut. Jilted by Hiccup's sudden entrance, Snotlout covered his crotch, his face red in embarrassment.

"Uhhh.. it's not what you think, Hiccup! Really it's not!", he said, his face turned away from Hiccup. Fishlegs was silent and his face was also very red in embarrassment.

Toothless looked at the two for a second and covered his eyes, whimpering at Hiccup. "What's wrong, bud? Don't worry… those two are just, uh, really in love with each other.", he said to Toothless.

"Um, sorry about that, guys. I guess I'll leave you two alone." Hiccup said as he and Toothless left, leaving Fishlegs and Snotlout back to themselves again.

"Phew… that was close, Fishface. Now, where were we?", he said as he fell back asleep into Fishlegs' arms.

"I love you, Fishface."

"I love you, too, Snotlout.", Fishface said, cradling Snotlout into his arms, both of them falling asleep comfortably.

THE END


End file.
